xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Raimundo Pedrosa
Raimundo Pedrosa was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, having originally joined the Temple from a circus in Brazil. After three years of working with the monks in defending the world from evil, Raimundo was promoted to the rank of Shoku Warrior, resulting in him gaining full leadership of the team.Time After Time: Part II Background Raimundo grew up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. His birthplace is Tubarão, a smaller town in Santa Catarina, Brazil. When Raimundo left for the Xiaolin Temple, he was leaving a rather large family behind. Though they were never shown, Raimundo mentioned his many relatives saying that he had eight brothers and sisters. Raimundo and Omi were the only monks whose family members never showed themselves. Master Fung selected Raimundo to come train at the Xiaolin Temple and become the Dragon of the Wind. The Shen Gong Wu Raimundo used most often outside showdowns was the Sword of the Storm until he got his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula. Along with the other warriors, he goes on a quest to find the mystical power objects known as the Shen Gong Wu. Personality Raimundo was laid-back, wild, carefree, rebellious, much like his element. However, he is also a bit lazy at times. Raimundo had stated that he did not like defeat. Although he was a little self-centered, he would do anything to prevent his friends from getting hurt. He did not always get along with Omi, because Omi liked to claim that he was superior to Raimundo. Raimundo was street smart and enjoyed surfing and soccer. After losing the Sword of the Storm to Tubbimura due to lack of knowledge, Raimundo started researching thoroughly, managed to find two pieces of information that even Omi did not know: the Shen Yi Bu Dare, and the ability to combine Shen Gong Wu, which he used to defeat Tubbimura. He also displayed surprising knowledge of chess tactics. He also was wise enough to use the Crystal Glasses to find Omi when he was gone. Physical appearances Raimundo was a young Brazilian teenager with a round face, dark thick eyebrows, green eyes, spiked hair. He is somewhat tall with a lean physique. He originally wore a white short-sleeved hoodie, red shoes, baggy green trousers, red wristbands and a medallion. He would later wear white long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves, tan cargo pants and black-and-white trainers. Dojo also stated that he has soft hands for a boy. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers *'Air Manipulation': As the Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo had total control over wind and air, and could compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphons. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, tempests, and hurricanes. **'Flight': He displayed the ability to fly using wind.In the Flesh In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: *'Superhuman Strength': He was also superhumanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands. *'Enhanced Speed': He could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. *'Enhanced Reflexes': His reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. *'Enhanced Agility': He possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. *'Enhanced Durability': He has proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. Attacks *'Raimundo's Xiaolin Apprentice move' **'Typhoon Boom Wind': Raimundo clapped his hands and created a huge sonic boom which will develop into wind and blow his enemies away.Panda Town He was able to use this technique, even when he was not made a Xiaolin Apprentice yet. *'Raimundo's Wudai Warrior move' **'Wudai Star Wind': The ability to project beams of compressed air, usually in the form of tornado. He could also blast it at the floor to push himself up into the air and then propel himself through the air using wind; practically flying, as well as creating tornadoes of many size and shapes or even blasting a fist made out of air.Dream Stalker *'Raimundo's Shoku Warrior move' **'Shoku Astro Wind': After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Raimundo is able to use Shoku Astro. With this, he was able to launch conentrated waves of powerful wind, in many shapes, and even being capable of riding the winds. Former Powers *'Rock Creatures Summoning:' When he joined Wuya, she gave him a very limited amount of her powers. Because of that, he was able to summon Wuya's Rock Creatures, by simply snapping his fingers, called "Goons" by him. Abilitites *'Master Martial Artist': Raimundo was a great Xiaolin Warrior. Although he was the last to rise to Xiaolin Apprentice, Raimundo became Shoku Warrior, and his style seems to be in the forms of Kung Fu, Capoeira and Taekwondo. Weapons *'Shen Gong Wu': His signature Shen Gong Wu was the Sword of the Storm which he used to use until he got his Wudai Weapon and the Golden Tiger Claws, being one of the characters that used this Wu more than any other.Shen Yi Bu *'Wudai Weapon': Raimundo's Wudai Weapon was the Blade of the Nebula, a blue glass sword that beared a strong resemblance to the Sword of the Storm. This weapon was never used as an actual sword. Instead, Blade of the Nebula transformed into a pair of nunchucks, with a tornado spiraling out from the end of it. When combined with the Crest of the Condor it could generate massive or compressed air waves and even tornadoes more powerful than the Sword of the Storm.Treasure of the Blind Swordsman *'Elemental Shen Gong Wu': His Elemental Shen Gong Wu was the Crest of the Condor. It further enhanced his wind offenses and defenses.Wu Got The Power Weaknesses Raimundo also had many weaknesses. He was constantly careless unless he seemed to feel like the world was depending on him, or if he was determined enough. He also did not like to take orders. Raimundo also had a fear of a jellyfish like monster. Raimundo eventually conquered his fear. Raimundo had also at times allowed his temper to get the better of him. After the rest of the team was promoted to the rank of Xiaolin Apprentices, Raimundo having been denied this privilege since he had ignored Master Fung's orders and come back to try to help defend the temple, Raimundo defected to the Heylin side, aiding Wuya in regaining possession of her body. However, faced with the destruction of his friends, he recaptured Wuya in the puzzle box, and returned to the Xiaolin side. Although he was offered the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice, he refused, not believing himself to be ready.Citadel of Doom Relationships Family Raimundo had seven brothers and sisters, and many aunts, uncles, and cousins. Friends Omi was another monk at the Xiaolin Temple. Raimundo had been known to make fun of Omi and had been a bit of a bully towards him, pointing out his size at times. Later the two seem to see each other as "brothers." Clay was the cowboy monk at the Temple. Raimundo seems to get along with him better than he does with Omi, though he had been known to make fun of Clay too. Kimiko was the only girl at the Temple. They seemed to get along well and were very close, though Raimundo's somewhat egocentric attitude can get on her nerves and he is very protective of her. Battle History Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three |Chronicles= }} Did You Know...? * Raimundo had a teddy bear named Ninja Fred. He stated that it is a good luck charm. References Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters